Into the Light
by Charlockle
Summary: Waking up one morning and finding that you've magically changed gender overnight is one thing... But finding out moments later that you're Kira, is a whole different issue altogether. Rated 'T' for swearing and possible violence.


**AN: I've had many ideas for Death Note themed fanfictions for quite a while, and they all seem to follow the same tangent. I've got four revolving around BB, two long stories around L, and LOTS of Wammy's House OC's. However, this is the most unique one I've ever thought of - AND, it was an accident. I've seen many 'Girl travels to the world of Death Note' stories before, but I don't believe I've ever seen one done like this.**

**So, if you like it, then please leave a review or favourite. It's the reviews that urge me to keep going.**

**~Charlockle**

I woke from my dream with a soft, slow ease. My eyes opened warmly, telling me that I had had a good night's rest, and my hair didn't cover my face, so I wasn't too warm. My hand was held up to my mouth, my fingertips rested on my lips. That had been a good dream. It was rare that I would have such a realistic dream about something so fake. I had dreamt that I was able to fly, over the houses in my town and over the fields that lay scattered behind them. I could breathe fire too, which was always a nice touch.

After a minute of lying there, reminiscing over my pleasant dream, I sat upright and yawned, my eyes sliding shut as I stretched my arms above my head. When I opened them again, it took me a brief moment to realize that I wasn't wearing anything on my top half. My upper torso was cold, and strangely light considering I was one for eating fatty foods. I couldn't help but look down, to see why my top was missing and why I felt so light.

I blinked.

_Wait...what's happened to my..._

My boobs had disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

A hand clasped over my mouth. That wasn't my voice. It sounded too masculine, too deep, too...bizarre? Yes, that could have been the term for it. It had a choking edge to it, and it was surprisingly calm, despite how loudly I had screamed.

Moving my hand slowly from my face I licked my tongue over my lips, to find that they were thinner than usual, and my teeth felt a lot less sharp. Moving the hand to the crown of my head, I felt my hair softly. It was slightly shorter than I remembered it being, but it still had that unruly feel to it. Patting my skin and my nose, my cheeks seemed a lot more defined - more masculine, and my nose was a bit bigger, my skin soft, but not too feminine.

I looked down.

I blinked.

I was sitting upright in a tidy bed, the deep blue covers thrown over me neatly. I wasn't wearing a shirt, so I was actually thankful that my breasts had decided to grow legs and do a runner. However, looking down I knew that there was something else there. Something that never should have been. I felt a thick blush rise to my cheeks and tried to stop myself from going red, even though there was no-one there to gawp at my embarrassment. Luckily though, I was wearing pyjama bottoms; my legs were itchy and a thick cotton-like material stuck to them, so I was sure. This meant that I could actually move without having a seizure, so I pulled back the covers and inspected my legs. They were long, and slightly muscular, but more athletic than anything else. I noticed that they were hairy, which added to my theory that I had magically transformed into a boy overnight, but the hairs were a strange brown colour. My hair was dark brown, so I didn't have a clue what was going on there.

Or...was it?

After rising from 'my' bed and clicking a few aches from my joints, I took my time to look around the room. It was clean and tidy, very well organised; quite utilitarian, actually. There was a desk, and to the side of that sat a small, very old-fashioned looking television. A bookshelf lined the wall, covered in books which I had never seen before - mostly textbooks and thick wads of literature. I had thus deduced that during the course o the night I had also been shoved into some-one else's room, which wasn't too pleasing. I vaguely wondered whose room it could have been, but it didn't concern me too much at the time. I just wanted to find a mirror and see what I looked like.

Thankfully, there was a small mirror hanging from the back of the door which lead out of the room. I walked over to it and very slowly moved my face into the glass. My reflection peered out at me with wide, startled eyes.

Seeing that in the mirror, I then continued to have a very violent heart-attack. Well, actually, I don't think that would be the best choice of words considering the situation.

I was Light Yagami.

_Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, OH CRAP! What the HELL is going on? Look at my hair - look at my nose! It's MASSIVE! I should have recognised this room sooner - it's his bedroom! But why am I...what's...eh?_

I shook my head to try to bring an end to the vicious shaking. I rose my hands to my...Light's, face and started rubbing his cheekbones gently. His skin was exceptionally soft for a boy, and I wondered if he ever used moisturiser. I know I didn't. It would have been rather amusing, had the boy used it when I, the girl, hadn't touched it before in my entire life. I moved my hands from my face and opened my mouth. Light's teeth were very white and very straight, perfectly aligned just like every other thing in this room. His hair was short and coffee coloured, just hanging above my eyes, trailing slightly down my neck. Said eyes were a very rich, nice brown colour. I had never paid much attention to Light's appearance before, but now I had to admit, he looked good.

_I_ looked good.

I frowned. I didn't like Light very much, and of all the people in the world, I had to have been HIM? Why couldn't I have been L, or someone else? I would have cheered happily at the thought of being Misa, because it would have meant that I could run around in nice cute dresses, something which I never got the chance to do in my body, since they never really suited me.

But hey, who was to say I couldn't do that in Light's body?

I giggled to myself, thinking about the supposed innuendo, and then found myself chuckling much louder at the sound of Light Yagami giggling. I was pleased to find that my voice was his too, because my impersonation of the seventeen-year-old honour student wasn't actually that good. I found that when I thought to myself, I spoke in my own voice though, as if I were literally inside Light.

Unfortunately, that meant I was lacking his intelligence.

To prove this, and out of spite, I kicked the nearest desk angrily. Apparently, the desk corner was very sharp, and I had to jump around the room for a while, nursing my tender (and hairy) big-toe with my fingers. Well, that had been a stupid idea.

Still, I was rather keen on the idea of dressing Light up as a Goth-chick.

Going to Light's drawers, I found that he didn't have any girl clothes. Honestly, I would have been worried if I had found some, him being supposedly heterosexual and all. I did however find a white button-up shirt and a pair of grey trousers - his old school uniform and trademark clothing were nowhere to be seen. I hurried to put on the trousers, because honestly, I didn't like the idea of just wearing boxers for more than one second, and flung on the shirt tiredly. I soon found a matching blazer and threw that on too, wrapping a red and yellow striped tie around my neck quickly. Luckily, I had learned how to tie a tie when I was younger, and I vaguely remembered how to do it.

Then, I sat on the edge of the bed and let my thoughts travel.

If I was here, in Light's body, then would that mean he was in mine? That wasn't a very nice concept, since he didn't have a clue who I was, and considering I was a girl, but it wasn't that bad. At least I would pass my exams, if he actually cared about being charitable, and perhaps he would stop me from eating as many sweets as usual. Actually, perverseness aside, it was an alright thought. What I didn't like though, was being in Light. Light Yagami was the most intelligent student in Japan, and probably the world at that, and I was just an average student with a few good levels of deductive reasoning. Light's IQ was supposedly beyond 180, whereas mine was a mere 148. Plus, the boy had exams, and he attended college, where I was just about to go into college, and hadn't learned anything he had yet. I hated the boy, it was true, but that didn't mean that I wanted to fail his exams for him!

Oh, and there was always that fact that, hmm, HE WAS KIRA.

_Oh FUCK._

Jumping to my feet I practically leapt across the room and began fumbling through his drawers, my hands shaking and eyes wide. I found nothing of use - a few missing socks and pens maybe, but nothing to tell me what was going on. The top drawer was locked, and I felt my heart stop as I realised this. The key was still in the lock, which meant that there was a good chance that...no, don't think about that. Not yet. I had to find out whether...

My eyes darted around the room till I came across the dustbin. I ran over to it and began inspecting, using my fingers to fumble around the bits of paper and banana peel left at the bottom. Finally, my hand grabbed onto something cold and crinkly, and I pulled out my hand to see a yellow, empty packet of crisps (or, 'potato-chips' if you're from that side of the pond), sitting in the palm of my hand. I let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed.

Okay, so, the potato-chip incident had occurred already, which meant that there probably weren't any cameras in the room. I had to be sure, so I couldn't inspect that 'locked' drawer yet.

Besides, I already knew what was in it.

Speaking of which, what exactly was I supposed to do now? I was sure Light was still Kira, which meant that he was killing people on a weekly schedule. I couldn't see any shinigami around, which confused me at first, but I just guessed that his apple-craving companion had gone out for a wander or something. So, I couldn't ask him for any help. What was I supposed to do - Just carry on killing people?

No. I couldn't do that. I wasn't Kira!

But, could I hand myself in? I didn't really want Kira to win, but I didn't want to end up dead either. However long I was staying in this body, I didn't know, but I certainly didn't want to lead myself to a slow death by the hand of the law. Sure I liked L, but I didn't want him to kill me! I didn't want him to die either, so I was left in a rather sticky situation. And anyway, even if I did hand myself in, there were hundreds of people doing that every day - Mogi said that himself in one of the meetings with the NPA.

Besides...I wanted to meet L. It wasn't like I could do that if I handed myself in - I would have to go through the authorities first, and the likelihood of me meeting him face-to-face wasn't so likely.

The best way I could continue without getting myself killed and by meeting L at the same time, was by copying Light's movements to a 'T' up until the point where he met said black-haired detective. That wouldn't be so bad, since I had flawlessly memorised every step the boy took in the anime at this point, and I knew exactly how things went from here. The issue was - Where WAS here? Oh, and I still wasn't so keen on the idea of killing anybody.

Well, apart from Naomi Misora, but that's beside the point.

"Light! Breakfast is ready!" A rather stereotypical, motherly accent shouted up the stairs in Japanese. I flinched slightly at the sound of Sachiko Yagami's voice, but then calmed down upon realisation that somehow, I could speak and understand Japanese fluently. It appeared that a little bit of information had stuck into my head after all.

I ruffled my hair between my fingers and went to unlock the bedroom door, opening it just a crack. I settled my voice into 'somewhat cheerful' and called back down, "Yes mom - give me a minute!"

I went to close the door again, but the voice interrupted me and this time I had to listen. "Don't forget, it's the ceremony today! Be sure to eat up!"

The door shut and I found myself once again in total silence. It was...the ceremony?

Wait, didn't that mean that I didn't have to do any exams for Light?

I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and sighed with a smile, sitting down on Light's chair beside his desk. That meant that there weren't any cameras, because at this point L had decided to investigate the honour student in person. I was too excited to think straight, but I had a feeling that I had missed out on something there. I shook the feeling off, knowing that the cameras were gone so I should be completely safe. I fumbled round on Light's desk for a bit before finding a 'common biro'. I slowly unlocked the top drawer with the key, and found a small diary in its place. It was a bit funny to find a diary in a teenage boy's drawer, maybe Light could have come up with something less...that, but it didn't bother me. I felt underneath the drawer before my middle finger found a small hole drilled into the bottom of the wood. Carefully, trying not to shake, I moved the biro into the hole and waited for the drawer to pop open. After applying a little bit more pressure, the lid to the drawer opened up, and I looked inside to see a large black notebook staring up at me, the words 'Death Note' scrawled on the cover in a messy white handwriting.

Now, a while earlier I had mentioned my distaste for the FBI agent known as Naomi Misora. Well, that all stemmed from reading 'Death Note: Another Note', and analysing how utterly hopeless she had been in both the book and the manga. She let people control her, like the serial killer and her fiancé Ray Penber, and she didn't seem to have much intelligence on her. All the information she had gathered through both the Kira case and the LABB Murder cases had been either handed to her on a platter or illuminated in a glow-in-the-dark green paint. She annoyed me to hell and back, and what was more, was that she had put Beyond Birthday in prison.

Wait...that wasn't right. Beyond Birthday was a serial killer, so he deserved to be in prison, I understood that. But it was being in prison, being shown to the world, that lead him to his death, by the very notebook I held in my hands.

I remembered that Beyond's death had been on January 21st, 2004. I couldn't remember however, when Light had picked up the death note, or when exactly the To-Ho entrance ceremony had taken place. In the anime they had also given a two year gap compared to the manga, which meant that in the manga everything would happen two years apart from the anime...or something. I didn't have a clue which timeframe this life followed, but at least I could find out if Beyond had been killed yet by looking in the Death Note.

The Death Note was light, surprisingly, and it smelled of leather. I honestly expected it to smell like blood or bones, but I found it rather pleasing actually; like a new wallet, or a pair of leather trousers like the ones Mello wore when he was part of the Mafia. The book was cold, which was to be expected, and I distantly wondered how Light kept it in his trousers. Judging by the temperature of the book, that didn't sound too comfortable.

Note to self: Don't use Light's method of transporting the notebook. It's disgusting.

After setting the notebook on the table and flicking through the pages for a while, I found myself hypnotised by the amount of names there seemed to be in the book. Light had indeed killed a lot of criminals, and for a moment I was surprised to find that the rule which stated that the pages never ran out, was indeed true. I searched through the Death Note for a while before I was satisfied with my results. I sighed in relief. Something told me that this jam loving serial killer could come in handy one day in the future, and I didn't want him dying on me. Besides, he was my favourite character.

BB hadn't been killed yet, and I was going to make sure that he never would be.

I slid the Death Note back into the drawer and closed it, making sure not to start the small house fire Light had mentioned prior to building the device. Sachiko Yagami had told me that dinner had been ready about ten minutes ago, so I straightened out my clothing and opened the door. I was surprised to find myself alone upstairs - perhaps Sayu had gone to school already. I knew that Light's father was probably at work, but I hadn't been expecting Sayu's absence. I was both relieved and upset at the same time; hardly keen on the concept of the younger girl jumping on me, but also pretty upset that I wouldn't get a chance to talk to her.

I walked down the stairs casually and entered the kitchen to see Miss Yagami cooking some bacon over a frying pan. She smiled and greeted me, and I replied with a comfortable "Hey mom." Finding a plate of breakfast on the table already, I sat down and tucked in. The bacon was nice, and so were the eggs. I wasn't a toast-person, but after a little bit of small-talk with Light's mother, I came to realize that the boy in fact loved it, so I would have to eat it all in order to avoid suspicion. Talking to Sachiko Yagami was easy, and she didn't seem to notice any differences in her son's tone or mannerisms. But then again, Light did spend most of his life acting, so he probably acted this sweet anyway, as a performance of some sorts. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sachiko, not knowing that her son was lying to them all through his back teeth. She was a very nice lady, and she really cared about Light. He didn't seem to return his feelings to her, so I thought it would be best if I made a start for him.

When I went to put the dishes in the washer, Sachiko took them from me and started to clean them herself. I promptly thanked her and put my arms around her, hugging her for a few seconds. She seemed surprised at first, but when I released her, her face told me everything. She looked up at me happily but nervously, and I could tell she was very pleased. I doubted Light hugged his parents much, so yet again, I would make a start for him.

After a few more minutes of talking, I managed to discretely ask the lady how far away the nearest bus stop was. To my relief it wasn't too far from here, and there was probably going to be a taxi service station around there too. She told me to hurry up before I was late for the ceremony, and I downed some orange-juice before leaving the house, a breath I hadn't known I had been holding escaping my lips as I closed the door behind me.

This was going to be a stressful day. I had to find a way of getting to the right University on time, learn all the teacher's names before I got there, and come up with a well planned, very elaborate speech to present to the whole of the university community. It had to be inspiring and most importantly, it had to be intelligent.

Unfortunately, I'm not one for public speeches or intelligence, so I found myself at a bit of a loss.

Then a thought hit me. If I could find out just one of my tutors names then I would have my freedom. Surely I could just walk over to one of them and explain that my script got lost, that I didn't want to talk for ages or something. It would be very embarrassing, and the whole university would be staring at me as if I had an illness or something, but it was better than coming out with some random gibberish on the spot. Knowing me, if I went up there, I'd probably end up discussing the ideals of Pokémon Liberation.

Luckily for me though, I had a good hour before the ceremony began, and I had half an hour to get there. After hiring a taxi I was relieved to find that the man knew exactly where To-Ho was, and he didn't feel like chatting much in the cab either. I wasn't used to talking with strangers, and in this 'new' body I didn't quite know how to act.

After paying my fare to the cab driver, I watched him pull out before looking at the university behind me. It was absolutely massive.

That's all the description you're getting, I'm afraid. Just picture a huge university, or read Death Note. The latter I suppose you've already done, so I'm not going to bother describing it to you. I'm too busy trying to figure out how to get out of a speech, thank you.

I stood there on the spot for a while, kicking the gravel under my feet and scuffing Light's expensive shoes along the way. Many pupils walked past me, and some even waved. I managed to smile and wave back, but after ten minutes of standing there absent-mindedly, I figured it would be a good idea to actually move. Walking was hard, like having to re-wire all the nerves in my body so they fitted a different person. I didn't understand how Light Yagami could walk so casually and yet still look like an intelligent, self-confident boy. I just settled for walking with my head high and my hands at my sides. I guessed from the oncoming stares of my passersby however, that I looked like a constipated penguin more than anything.

Hey, I got the constipated expression right then.

Had the shinigami Ryuk been there, I would have at least had somebody to listen to. I hadn't seen Ryuk yet, which had confused me. I had touched the Death Note to see whether that would bring him to me, but it hadn't done anything. In fact now, I felt more like the shinigami was deliberately avoiding me more than anything. Had Light sent him on some secret errand masked in the anime, or did this shinigami just not want to speak to me? Perhaps he knew something about this whole mind-switch thing, which was the most plausible answer. He was a God of Death after all, so he had to know what was going on.

Right?

Well, whatever his reasons were, I wasn't going to be a very happy Kira when I saw him next.

In fact, the term 'No apples for a week.' came to mind.

I finally managed to relax my shoulders a bit, and upon arriving at the grand entrance, stepped inside the university.

**AN: So...what do you think? If you like it, leave a review/favourite/whatever, and I'll be sure to update soon!**

**Also, on another note (hehe, BB) yes, there are things that she doesn't notice that are plainly obvious, but that's because she's confused and very worried about being inside Light. You'll have to cope with her idiocy for another couple of chapters, unfortunately. Her character will be described as well as her name, in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and don't worry, Light will be in this too! I haven't thrown him out.**


End file.
